Family Is First
by Reba'slilgirl
Summary: Reba Hart now lead a new life, but had a secret from her new family
1. Chapter 1

It was December 25 and the snow laid perfectly, untouched by the four children that lived at that house. Reba Morgan rolled out of bed, if you can call it that when you're eight month pregnant. After she left Texas Reba moved to New England with her now deceased husband, Nathan Jefferson. After Nathan died Reba got shrunken with grief, she turned to Jack Morgan to help her, resulting in marriage. Reba had three children with Nathan, Jaycee, who's 10, Somer, who's 7, and Madeleine, who's 5. She also had a child with Jack, Amber, who's 3. "It's Christmas!" Jaycee and Somer called through the hall of their four bedroom home. Reba got up and walked out into the living room, staring a lightly color tan walls that enclosed her from the outside coldness. She walked into the medium size living room, which they strung with lights and the girls had created little stars and paper trees and snowflakes. Reba yawned and sat down on the couch next to the large Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the room, strung with ornaments and heirlooms. Presents were wrapped all around the tree. Unknown to her family, Reba had gone into labor in the middle of night. She flopped her head onto the back of the couch, in pain.

"Mom?" Jaycee asked, seeing that she's in pain."Are you okay?"

"Yeah Honey, I'm fine." Reba smiled, not wanting to ruin her daughters' Christmas.

"Are you sure?" Jaycee asked again as her step-father walked into the room.

"Reba? Are you in labor?" Jack asked as he sat down next to her. Reba squeezed his hand, nodding her head. "Come on lets get you to the hospital." He lead Reba out to the car with her kids following. Three hours later, Reba gave birth to another little girl, Dawn Jennifer Morgan.

"She's so cute!" Madeleine squealed. Reba and Jack giggled at her comment.

"Hey Amber, your a big sister now."

Amber clapped her hands together while sitting on Jaycee's lap, "Yea!"

Just then Reba's cell phone rang. She handed Dawn to Jack and answered it. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Oh My GOSH! REBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Barbra Jean screamed into the phone, which Reba quickly closed.

"Who was that?" Jaycee asked her mother as she tickled her half-sister.

"Oh, no one." Reba placed a fake smile onto her face, which looked really, when she was dieing inside. Reba has a secret to her new family, she still loved her first husband and that she missed them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of night and Reba Morgan couldn't sleep, just like any other time she had giving birth. Barbra Jean's frantic voice kept playing in her head. She picked up her cell phone and calls someone.

"Hello?" The person sounded asleep but well aware that he was talking.

"Hey, it's me." Reba spoke in a quiet voice.

"Reba, do you have any idea how much pain you've caused this family?"

"Well, Brock! I was a 47 year old woman and i thought that I my family would be happy that I was getting married. Well I'm so sorry that Nathan was a 'piece of crap'. I'm so sorry that kids haven't met their new sisters."

"You had more kids?!"

"Yes! I had three with Nathan!" Reba was keeping the secret that she had married Jack. She hung up the phone. Reba slumped into her bed and flipped through the t.v channels. She tried to fall asleep and finally did. She woke up when Jack walked in.

"Hey. Get any sleep last night?" Jack asked Reba as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Some," Reba replied, sitting up in bed and yawning. "Did the girls have a nice Christmas?"

"Yea, but they missed you." Reba smiled.

"That's good." Just then the nurse walked in with Dawn.

"Someone wanted to see her parents," The nurse said giving her to Reba. "And Merry Christmas." With that the nurse left the room. About a week later Reba was making dinner with Somer and Jaycee when Jack walked in from work.

"Hey," Jack said, kissing Reba. "How was your day?"

"Good, and my parents are coming over for a visit," Reba said.

"Your parents don't have a clue who I am! Oh and mine are coming up next week."

"We'll think is gonna be a good New Year for my daughters!"

"You're daughters?!"

"FINE! OUR DAUGHTERS!" Reba screamed. Suddenly she started to feel dizzy. She clung onto Jack so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Somer asked as she put something into the oven. **A/N: Okay I know a 7 year old wouldn't use an oven.** Reba held onto Jack tighter, losing her balance more and more every second.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Morgan paced back and forth through his living room. Christmas lights danged off the walls and the room still smelled like pine. Jack's wife had just been transferred to the hospital.

"Jack?" Seven year old Somer asked her step father.

Jack stopped pacing but had his three year old daughter on his hip. "Yes Somer?

"Is mom going to be okay?" Somer walked into to the living room.

"I don't know."

"I LOST MY FATHER AND NOW I'M LOSING MY MOTHER AND THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE IS YOU!" Somer stormed upstairs.

"DON'T BREAK ANYTHING THAT'S NOT YOUR SOMER RENEE!" Jack called up the stairs.

"I WANT MY SISTER! I WANT MY MOM! AND I WANT MY DAD! AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS YOU!!!!!" Somer screamed downstairs before throwing her Christmas present from Jack, which was a glass stature of her family, against the wall. Suddenly the phone started to ring.

Jack picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked into the phone as he put Amber down.

"Mr. Morgan I'm Dr. Neila from Boston Memorial Hospital. Your wife is in a coma," The person on the other line said. Jack dropped the phone in shock. The phone hung up when it hit the ground. Jack smiled to hide the pain from Reba's daughters.

* * *

At the hospital Jaycee looked at her mother,who was hooked up to multiple machines. "Oh Mom!" Jaycee weaped out. She was alone with Reba, no doctors and no nurses just her and her mother. Jaycee looked at her helpless mother. She was dieing to do something, but all she could do was to stare at her. "Mom, Somer needs you! Madeline needs you! Amber needs you! Dawn needs you! And mom I always need you! Please mom be strong don't go!" Jaycee broke down crying. "I really need!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was normal day for Jaycee Lee Jefferson. She woke up two hours before she was suppose to be at school. She got dressed, pulled her blond hair back into a a ponytail, brushed her teeth, and waited for her sisters to get ready."Hey Jays, you ready?" Jack asked his step-daughter.

Jaycee smiled. "Yeah."

"Come here," Jack told her. Jaycee walked over to him. Jack placed a 14kt gold locket around her neck. "Happy Valentine's Day," Jack told her with a smile. Jaycee opened it and gasped. On the right side was a picture of Reba and on the left was a picture of her father.

"I love it! Thank you!" Jaycee squealed and hugged her step-father.

Jack smiled and stood up from the couch. "Your welcome," He said as he head up the stairs. Dawn waddled up to Jaycee.

"SISSY!" Dawn yelled, reaching her arms up to her.

Jaycee picked her up. "Hey Dawn."

Slowly, all the Jefferson/Morgan girls got ready and they headed to the hospital. Today was the one year anniversary of Reba's going into a coma. When they walked into hospital, the doctor pulled Jack and Jaycee away from the rest of the girls. "Dr. Morgan, Ms. Jefferson, Reba's chance of living is very slim her heart is starting to give out. It can't handle the stress." Jaycee dug her head into Jack's arm, sobbing.

"What will happen if she wakes?" Jack asked,holding back tears.

"We don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack drove up to the elementary which his young step-daughter attended. Jack glanced and smiled at the girls. The girls didn't know the hurt and pain that drove itself through him. Jack drove home quietly, trying to collate his thoughts. He knew that if he's wife of five years died that he would have to face THEM and that was something he really didn't wanna do. He knew what the girls going through because he had lost both of his parents when he was Jaycee's age, 11.

"DADDA! ME WANNA MOMMA!!!!!!!" Dawn screamed from the backseat.

"She's not here, Sweetheart," He told his young daughter. Suddenly his phone rang. He fumbled around in his pockets to locate it then he answered it. "Hello?"

"Dr. Morgan?"

"Yes."

"This is the hospital. Your wife's awake. She's wants to see her daughters."

Jack was shocked, baffled, that Reba was awake. "O-okay," He sutured.


	6. Chapter 6

"MOM!" Jaycee screamed, running into her mother's awaiting arms. It had so long since Reba had been able to hold her daughters. She had missed a complete year of her girls life. Her daughter's first words, first steps, the first time she stood, her first everything. She missed how her husband handled having to take care of children that weren't his own. She missed about everything. Reba knew she lucky enough that she woke up when she did because she learned that she could've easily died the next day. She glad that she hadn't missed her girls grow up, but for her there was something missing. She wanted her family back. She needed her family back.

"Jack," Reba whimpered out.

"Yes?" He said, brushing a piece of her fiery red hair behind her ear.

"Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake."

"Who??" Somer asked her mother, looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need them."

"WHO!?!?!" Somer and Jaycee asked.

"Okay," Jack stated before he walked out into the hall to call Cheyenne. He walked back a couple minutes later. "Your children are idoits."

"HEY!" Jaycee, Somer, and Madeleine said.

Reba laughed. "I was already well aware of that."

Jack chuckled. "They're comin'."

Reba smiled. It wasn't until the next day that the decision of choosing her love over her children would haunt her.

Cheyenne walked into the room. "Mom."


	7. Chapter 7

Jake ran and hugged his mother. He wanted his mother back. His sisters though, did not. Cheyenne and Kyra knew that their mother abandon them for love. They were surprised that Reba and Nathan hadn't gotten divorce. They also knew that she really loved him. Reba looked at her eldest daughters. "I know. you hate me."

"Mom, we don't hate you. We're just mad at you."

"Are you so sure about that Cheyenne?"

"No we hate you."

"I'm sorry."

"YOUR SORRY MOM??? YOU LEFT US TWELVE YEARS AGO! YOU GOT MARRIED AND DIDN'T TELL US! That take a toll on someone mom," Kyra screamed at her mother. Reba knew that it was wrong to leave her children, but she really didn't have a choice. She had to. Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake just left the room.


End file.
